My Little Gravity Falls:Friendship is Mystery
by Super Rarity Fan
Summary: When a strange triangular portal appears one day, Celestia and Luna decide to send Twilight through.Once she is through she finds herself in a strange place called Gravity Falls,she meets a young man named Dipper and his twin sister Mabel after a month of Twilight in the portal Discord slips through and teams with Bill.Will they be able to stop Discord and Bill once and for all?
1. The portal

One evening in equestria, everything was calm and the moon had just risen and everypony was soundly something knocking at the castle door interrupted the beautiful rushed to the door and told the delivery pony to be very quiet for she did not want her sister to be delivery pony apologized and gave Luna a BIG brown curiosity she tore open the box as quietly as she could and there stood a triangular portal that seemed like it was not looked around for any spell to activate it,but she could not find one, she looked at the triangle it seemed like it had arms,legs, and a strange skinny long top turned her head and noticed a letter but all it said was: from ?.Luna did not know where the portal led to but if there was anypony who would have the slightest clue it would be her sister who was soundly asleep in her did not want to disturb her sister from her amazing dream for she worried that she would stop her lovely dream so she carried on and watched the Celestia was not having a dream...she was having a would see a triangle same as the portal except it was filled in with color and had a big eye and every now and then she would hear the name Bill and a scream following she awoke,she forgot completely about her she went downstairs to eat breakfast when she noticed the she called do you know why there is a strange shaped portal at the front door?Luna came in tired from watching the night for nodded her head and told Celestia what happened last night. Celestia examined the we dont know who its from?she replied Luna.

Do you think we should send her threw?She asked her we don't know where it goes to hesitated Luna.I know but once she gets there she can report to us and tell us where it goes answered sighed, I suppose your and its 5 AM now, you should probably raise the thank you for reminding me said Celestia as she turned away from the raised her horn and gently pulled up the beautiful Luna went to rest from her work of protecting the a nice rest Celestia told her she sent a letter to her most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight was working on a new spell when the letter read:

Dear Twilight Sparkle my most faithful student,

I would like to see you at my castle in Canterlot as quick as you can and you may bring anything or anyone with please hurry.

Princess Celestia

Well, I guess im going to Canterlot then said Twilight once she finished the letter.I better go to tell the as she was reaching for the doorknob,she caught a glimpse of their didn't know why,but she felt like she needed to bring it with she put on a jacket and put the book in one of her she head out to tell all her friends to meet her at the train station so they can catch the 12:00 train to they all arrived at the train station,Twilight explained why they needed to go to Canterlot (wich was basicly all the letter said) and that she could bring anything and anyone she they got to Canterlot,Celestia was waiting for them at the front door and, showed them the mysterious portal and said that Twilight must go through.W-why me? she asked looking at the peculiar portal are the only one with experience going through different dimensions.I-I guess that's true replied Twilight still nervous,w-well here I go she stepped into the portal but it didn't sighed with relief, uh i think its broken oh well i guess i cant go threw after all she said with a you must activate it silly Celestia said and told twilight that she found the spell to activate it.I wanted you to activate it she said great Twilight replied trying to make a smile with her lips.

But Twilight still read the spell and her horn flashed a light and the portal was activated, bye I guess said Twilight and she waved her hoof good-bye to all of her friends as she stepped through the portal.


	2. Gravity Falls

Inside the portal it was like twilight had ever looked around and saw she was pretty high up on a wondered what she was she a dog? a pony? She looked at her hoove and noticed it was like when she went to canterlot high."Oh no not this again" she sighed."Uh is anyone here"?She a young man named Dipper was reading journal was fifteen third summer in Gravity Falls and he still could not unlock the mysterys of this strange heard Twilights calls and was curious to see what it climbed through the window to the roof (which he learned how to do by Wendy).Once he got there he saw the most beautiful purple hair and matching eyes to go with noticed him and said."Hi is there a way to get down from here".Her voice sounded so sweet in Dippers ears, he didn't know what to say."So is there"?She asked confused and a little could tell that look in his eyes,it was the look Flash Century gave her when they first shook his head getting focused and said "yes there is,follow me".He got down from the roof and Twilight followed they went down Dipper asked what was her said "my name is Twi-AHHHH" Twilight slipped and Dipper caught her in the lick of time."Sorry it just stopped raining so it might be a little slippery"he picked her up and decided to carry her."Oh" replied Twilight blushing,"so what was your name again"? he asked as he carried her the rest of the way."My name is Twilight,whats yours"?"Dipper he said Dipper Pines"."Thats a cool name" said Twilight."You have a beautiful name" Dipper said."What?" Asked Twilight looking at him."What!?" Dipper said blushing,"uh nothing wait, nothing"."Oh ok" said Twilight Dipper reached is bedroom window he opened then climbed through it with Twilight still in his arms and closed the then set Twilight down,"uh thanks" she said.

"No problem Dipper replied,hey how did you get on the roof anyways"?"Oh haha I don't know maybe it was raining people to"?She said trying to sound like it would make stared blankly at her,"ok..."Dipper said very VERY confused."DIPPER!Mabel yelled.I NEED YOUR HELP"!She came rushing up the stairs and ran into the then she looked back and forth between Twilight and Dipper.A big grin turned on her face."What are you guys doing in here"?She said winking to her had not changed a bit still obsessing over boys metalling in Dippers crush on Wendy and as childish as ever."Uh nothing"!Dipper screamed just stood there,feeling like she wasnt supposed to be grinned even more "so who's this girl?Have you forgot about Wendy"? She asked making kissy sighed in wasnt attracted to her because he had a ,looking as red as an apple started to say that Wendy was just a crush."Oh please said Mabel you still wont stop talking about Wendy i love you so much lets kiss in the rain with the moon behind us" Mabel said cracking was the last straw,"Mabel may I have a word with you outside of the room"."Of course she then got close and whispered "I wouldn't want to be here either if I was you" she whispered pointing at Twilight.

Dipper shoved her outside of the room and said "one moment please" to Twilight and slammed the sat on one of the twins beds and noticed the journal still in her coat grabbed it and told it all about the portal and Dipper and Mabel,when the door opened,she quickly put the journal back in her came in still as red as a cherry-no redder than a cherry and an apple combined,and Mabel still had that big grin on her face."Well Twilight he said do you live around here"?"Oh no I don't" said Twilight hoping he wouldn't invite her to live with them."Here follow me then" he said with the red slowly fading got up and followed him down some stairs to what seemed like a gift stood an old man with a fez and eyepatch."Hey, Grunkle Stan Dipper said this is my friend Twilight,and she doesn't live around here can she have that room that soos got but then abbondend"."You mean that one room with that weird carpet you found three years ago" Grunkle Stan said looking strangely at blushed,Dipper was being so generous to her."Oh alright said Grunkle Stan just don't get any ideas" he said winking at red color came back faster than you can say red.

Dipper led her to the room and he gave her the key."Hope you will be comfortable here" he said with a smiled back and Dipper went into the room and closed the door."Oh what have i gotten myself into"?She said to herself.


	3. Hmmm?

The night was very uncomfortable and scary...it was thundering and she sa cobwebs in almost every corner,and the windows stayed wide open all night even if she tried to pull sighed alright twilight she said to herself you can do closed her eyes when the door opened and there was screamed and he screamed im sorry Twilight said embarrassed that she got alright Dipper said trying to get his hearing fixed,i just was waking you up for looked up and said what!? she turned out of her window and saw the beautiful my celes- uh i mean oh my l-l- lord?She said trying to make sure that is what they smiled and said i figure you didn't get sleep last night did you?Twilight looked down at her hoo- um feet and sighed ok I didn't either I was busy reading my journa- I mean both knew that they were keeping something from they didn't know what it was.

Dipper lead Twilght into the kitchen where Mabel was making eggs that for some reason looked like they were covered in glitter...Twilight thought she was just seeing she carried on heading to the table that Dipper was directing her she sat down she heard something, something sounded like a groan but more scary oahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhwwwwwww it eyes were filled with fear and Dipper its only grunkle stan he said pointing at his great was cracking his back in a very odd blushed and said Mabel had finished making breakfast, they all sat down to eat.

Dipper choked once or twice on the glitter, Twilight only ate a bite after she saw Dipper choking and grunkle stan said "if you make me eat that it will be your last day" so she backed they were kind of done with their food Mabel asked to clean the dishes and grunkle stan replied do what ya want kid, you can also mop the floor too if you smiled,she was going through a cleaning fase that some five-year olds wanted to show Mabel the mystery shack and she said "why not".He showed her all around the mystery shack including a exhibit for little that? she asked a little awkwardly thinking that they were stalking that little Gideon he is one of the strangest people we have met said Twilight a little more calm.

When they were done, Dipper wanted to show her some other places and people in Gravity Falls but Twilight didn't feel like got a bad vibe from everywhere because she felt like there was a triangle everywhere she turned like that shrugged and lead her into the living turned on the TV and Twilights eyes glued on the magical moving is this?! she asked in looked at her in a very confused you know what a TV is? he asked her like it was a fact that everyone knew what a TV uh no we were are you from anyways? He asked her more curious than gulped as she felt her palms get sweaty.I-I-Im from uh think think twilight she said to from Canterlot high she said to herself hoping that would be ok said Dipper still suspicious but he knew that he was freaking her sighed and watched more "TV" from what they called it.

After a few hours and lunch and dinner with the TV Twilight went into her room to write more in her then turned off the light and closed her eyes hoping she could actually sleep went upstairs and saw his sister fast grabbed his journal and read all he he passed out at 9:00 PM.

TO BE CONTINUED...

how about 2 more comments for next chapter? :D


	4. Fluttershys crush

Super Rarity Fan:soooo sorry guys there's a BIG grammar glitch with my stories... I try to add all the stuff but for some reason it doesn't go through.I am so sorry and I hope you can still understand what is going on :) Anyways let's get to the story.

Meanwhile in Equestria at Apple Farm...Oh Twilight hasn't been back for 2 weeks! Pinkie you still think she remembers us?What if she comes back and completely forgets who we are and doesn't recognise our faces but she recognises someone else and hangs out with them and doesn't even talk to us!Pinkie, your being over imaginative AppleJack said as she entered the room with apple , have some apple fritters they will dry those tears right pie took some and ate them you want any sugar cube?She asked why thank you AppleJack she said while taking a bite.I do wish Twilight would come back though Rarity said looking down almost just absolutely dreadfull!She cried as she pulled up her longer to fall misses her too said Fluttershy coming in with Owlishes on her ,who was sitting there listening to the pony's cry and wail decided he had missed her the most and felt like he needed to put an end to this.

QUIET!He yelled and the room went ,how do you think I feal!?He asked was the one who hatched me from an egg for peets sake!You know why i went through that portal to Canterlot high?!Because I knew I would miss her too much and so I ran in!Then why didn't you go in this time?Asked RainbowDash who was eavesdropping on top of a the pony's looked up to find a blanket and pillow on a !Yelled AppleJack,have you been sleeping on my trees again!RainbowDash looked side to side uhhhh...maybe she said with a rolled her ,said RainbowDash why didn't you go through the portal this time Spike?Are you kidding me!?I'm not going through that again!Replied Spike looking really annoyed in a sad then,said Rarity very surprised at Spike.I think im going to go work on my next fashion design she said slowly backing eyes filled with hearts i-i can help you said snapping out of his looked down knowing he loved Rarity with all his heart.

Oh that would be very nice of you spikey wikey she said smiling at along then she said as she trotted said I-I better be going home too it's getting late and I havent even fed my within a blink she was flying flew away back to her house and AppleJack left back to the Fluttershys cottage Fluttershy was crying in her pillow when Angel came to cheer her Angel, she told him still am I going to do?I know that Spike and Rarity are in love and all, but-oh angel she said going back into her pillow.I fell in love when I first saw him.

I love him with all my heart.

Ever since I saw his little dragon smile

And when I saw him and Rarity

I knew it was not meant to be

I have my discord waiting me

but i just cant help but to think

He belongs with meee

He belongs with meee

Fluttershy whent back into her pillow once she finished her song, and started crying even harder.

Thank you guys! And once again sorry for the glitch! I hope that you still understand whats going on!If I can get at least one more review (again it doesn't have to be good) then I will post as soon as I see them!Thank you so much!


	5. The cruddy birthday

Twilight hid in her room all day, it was her bbirthday and she didnt want anypo- anyone to then took a deep breath and slowly opened the looked back and forth making sure noone was then gladley walked out and started for the she got there she mumbled to herslef, might as well make me some birthday Dipper walked in hearing your birthday today!He yelled with a - um Twilight said, yes yes it happy birthday then he said fealing a little more go buy a cake for how many bits do you need for that she said reaching into her coat ?He asked her with a very confused face.I-I mean whatever we use to pay with she said with a awkward smile again hoping she made shrugged and said its fine ill pay for it and walked peeked her head out of the door to see Dipper using a strange contraption on wich he pressed buttons and held up against his ear.

When Mabel came in and saw Twilight looking at smiled a mishvis smile and went into sneak crept closer and closer to Twilight when BOO! she yelled and Twilight jumped and hit her head on the she mumbled, Mabel fell on her back laughing and Twilight couldnt help but to giggle reminded her so much like Pinkie Pie,she just loved having a good sence of humor then entered the room and saw Mabel laughing on the floor and Twilight rubbing her what did you do, dont you know its Twilights birthday today?He asked my god im so sorry she said getting out a !She said slapping it on Twilights chest,it read Happy b-day! on smiled and said thank did you get her a cake!Mabel asked all I just ordered her !Ill work on the decorations,come Twilight lets make ART!Mabel announced pulling on Twilights then whent up to his room to make grabbed a peice of paper and a wrote

Dear Twilight,

Happy Birthday!Here is a little poem I just came up with for you

You are like a Princess

you are kind and smart

anyone would be happy to be yours

and I know you are probrable taken because of your heart

but i cannot help myslef but to say

I love you.

from Dipper

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hmmm he said looking at the peice of paper nooo he grumbled and crumpled it and threw it what should I do, its just like how do you like your sparkle magic party!Mabel asked from downstairs.I love it!She said jumping but still being causios of the ,ets get this partay started she said when the door that must be the cake,let me go get that she opened the door grabbed the cake slammed the door and came running Mabel was running back she tripped on a loose floor board and the cake whent flieing through the SPLAT right on Twilights came running down the stairs hoping that Mabel hadnt screwed anything Dipper saw Twilight covered in cake, he was !HE YELLED WHY DID YOU DO THAT!I didnt mean to she yelled back annoyed at her still covered in cake whent into the kitchen to clean herself sighed this must be a cruddy birthday for looked and and Twilight came back she decided that she would just go into her and Mabel just felt more guilty from , good night Dipper said looking into her beautiful purple eyes.

Hi guys!Hope you enjoyed once again, lets try to get another reveiw for another chapter!You guys are making me so proud!


	6. Discord and Bill

It was late at Equestria with Luna still gaurding the she did not manage to see something sneaking around the strange thing magaged to get inside the castle with ease and go into the portal thing laughed finally it said i will be able to rule this land and more!The strange thing unhooded himself to reveal the Master Of cayos laughed then thought of snapped his fingers and a picture of him and his wife he mumbled to eyes grew big and his heart felt like it he said snapping out of it and threw the picture on the floor and made it will be fine maybe we can rule together he here I go he entered the triangular portal and found himself quite dizzy.

He looked at is paw and claw to see them the peculiar he brought a mirror to look was exactly the he looked deeper into the mirror he saw a triangle,Hello the triangle gulped and put away his he repplied back feeling nervous,he could smell the evil in brings you here strange creature the triangle said glaring with his one eye.I am here to rule Equestria,and this pathetic triangle laughed my name is Bill,and I have not heard of this Equestria,tell me ,for starters my name is discord and Equestria is a place full of embarresing little ponys.I read-well saw from my eyes that Princess Twilight Sparkle has gone through a portal that looks very similar to I decided-Well why the Hell not?So here I intresting said Bill.

I have seen this princess you speak of,I saw her when she first came down almost a month ago,I did not want to go near her thinking that she was a good now what you say is making quite some has been talking weirdly, she is about to say something that I guess makes sence to her but then says something else that makes sence to every night she is writing in her diary,I can never really read what she is writing because for some reason I cannot get close to rubbed his hairy ,that would be a umm human you say version of and her friends write about how friendship is magic in it in both shivered at the thought of ,Ill tell you what said bill,how about we team up and take over both of those pethetic smiled at the thought of then he remembered his plan on having his dear Fluttershy be his queen and rule with him.

Well?Bill asked getting unpatient,on one cdition answered my lovely wife Fluttershy can is this FlutterShy?Bill asked with is a pony yes, but she has good petential,she can hipnotise handed a photo to Bill thought as he looked at the photo of the beautiful , he said just one ?How did you get her to marry well um, it took only five years,but she got annoyed and finally said can read all about it inBride of ?Asked Bill confused oh just another ?Asked Bill,ya we are in one now Discord said waving to hi to the readers!WHAT!yelled Biil

LOL I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!Once again another veiw,another chapter!


	7. The reveal

Twilight was writing in her journal with tears coming out of her eyes.I miss you girls she said pulling a picture she found the other day out of her was her friends,all as ponys.A tear fell on the and Mabel were eavesdropping,why is she crying?Mabel asked Dipper in a whisper.I dont know Dipper whispered 's probrably because it was her birthday and we messed it she is crying because of somebody Mabel raplied still in their its probrably her said Mabel,she then covered her mouth,she stopped heard Mabel and slowly moved towards the coming! run Dipper yelled still keeping his twins ran down the hall as they heard Twilights door saw a shadow with about the same size as Twilight walking down the paniced what do we do?Mabel pulled him and plonked him on the chair and turned on the then sat on the arm of the chair and leaned back as if she was there for entered the room still with a few tears on her you guys listening to me? she asked looking at them trying to find a sign of them being nervous or replied Mabel staring at the TV changing the shrugged and went back to her room.

When they heard the door shut they then tip toed what they didnt know was that Twilight was just behind the door waiting for she heard them stop and saw their feet threw the crack she then opened the door and yelled CAUGHT YA!Dipper and Mabel jumped up so high they hit the and Dipper both started laughing and Twilight fell on the floor she was laughing so was the first one to calm himself when he caught a glimpse of Twilights of curiosity Dipper asked Twilight what it then stood up and asked what what is?Dipper pointed to the book and Twilight grew nothing, she said and then quickly slamming the felt like they were leaning on the door so she opened it and sure enough the twins fell to the ground in front of yelled now!Mabel ran and grabbed her book,hey! yelled Twilight But she was too late they were already out of started to freak out, oh no oh no what am i gonna do!The twins were in their rooms already having the book wide scanned threw the pages and was verry word hoof came up alot magic and everypony?

Dipper was very confused about this but he alwasy new something was strange about that beautiful girl ever since he saw her on the ran up to their room and barged in without even face turned red and mabel was hiding behind waddles.I-I im sorry Dipper said ashamed i just was too threw his head down and Twilight grabbed her you know now dont you?she asked feeling like she was gona I know you have a way with I mean that im from a diffrent dimension where we are all ponys and unicorns and allicorns and pegausi and that im a allicorn princess in that world replied Twilight suddenly regretting she said ,what?Asked Dipper with big - I mean yes yes I do have a way with words she said turning as red as Dipper was.

hi guys, i know i didnt get another reveiw but i thought why not?I love posting these and please just one little reveiw couldnt hurt :D Also you can follow and favorite too :)


	8. The Change

Around the edge of Gravity Falls Bill and Discord had their own little cave that they used to hide away from , said Bill pulling a map of the town is the biggest spot of, he circled the Mystery looked at it and snapped his fingers, there was a complete and accurate diagram of the Mystery could look inside and see the little robots who were saying and doing exactly what the actual people were clapped his hands, perfect!He yelled very pleased with his , her is another place...They continued this for about an hour when Bill stopped naming the important now had 30 diagrams lined up on a started looking into the Mystery Shack...

Dipper was out front of Twilights door about to before he could Twilight turned the knob to see her strange friend already turned red and slammed the door,Dipper called out to her, Twilight I'm sorry I took your journal and made you confess your you need to come ?Asked Twilight in a shakey voice,ecause you havnt eaten in 2 days he said replied Twilight slowly opening he door,do you promise you wont laugh?sh asked only showing her eyes.I promise he promise she asked,I pinkie promise he said holding out his Twilight said confused thats not how you Pinkie promise, this is how you pinkie My heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my said it correctly and Twilight breathed in and out,ok she said and she opened the jaw litterally dropped to the had her little pony ears and big beautifull wings with her hair extanded to make it look like a tail,and the weirdest thing was that her skin turned purple!Twilight blushed while Dipper stared,well, you look umm diffrent he said with a awkward eyes began to water, I knew!She cried and ran back to her room slamming the door behind grumbled why did I have to say that?He asked looked into her mirror to see herself,what could have activated My Equestrian magic?She wondered to she heard her door slowly open and Dipper whispering someone to be paniced and ran into her closet,she peeked through the screens to see Dipper and Mabel looking around in her have you checked the closet yet?Mabel whispered to her yet,he whispered back you can if you want to.

So Mabel stepped up to the closet to find a purple winged pony eared covered her mouth to prevent laughing at the sighed and stepped out of her sat on her couch as tears came down her came in and saw Twilight wrong?Dipper asked sitting next to her,something has triggered my Equestrian magic, thats what turned me into a human what triggered it?Asked Mabel I dont know that's just it answered Twilight filled with I go into the hallway i see.. oh nevermind it cant cant be what?Asked Dipper I-I I see Discord and a one eyed triangle man pointing at me.. she blurted Discord asked Mabel noticing her brother was to frozen to the lord of cayos and evil.I dont know what FlutterShy sees in , being able to talk now asked if the triangle kind of looked like a pyrimad with a eye and arms and legs and a skinny top hat.Y-yes said Twilight turning pale,Dipper exchanged worried looks with Mabel.

BILL!They both screamed

Hey guys thanks so much and Siren, read my comment I left for you it answers your question and so you can reply and maybe thet comment could be the one who adds the next chapter!Bye! :)


	9. Moving Away

Dipper and Mabel had been getting food for Twilight for 3 weeks now because she still refused to had thought once or twice about telling her about HIS he decided he was going through enough at the moment,well Dipper said when he got Twilight her what?Asked Twilight who saw Dipper staring at her what?He asked shaking his head to get on focus,I-I-I was just gnna ask you if...you would like to he sighed if you would like to have nodded and Dipper was off to go get some ice-cream.

Meanwhile in Discord and Bills secret cave...

Oh dear god!Yelled ? asked Discord,that Twilight if yours knows that its us!You did this Bill yelled pointing a finger at Discord your Equestrian magic has triggered Twilights!If you dont get away as soon as possible then we are doomed!Discord agreed about this and so they set traveled over many other citys in Discord saw it,Voodoo squelled and ran towards then made sure noone was there and used his magic to teleport all the doughnuts into 10 boxes for Discord and thats what I call food!replied then flew ack up eating some doughnuts when they found a big cave on the side of a , just in case someone comes up her il put a little replica spell on our snapped his fingers and a purple last came around their is this?Bill asked looking around,it makes it so to other people or things its just a ordinary cave,but to us its our evil lair!MUHAHAHAHAHA!laughed ...said Bill,well lets see if it set their diagrams and looked into the mystery shack,this is what they saw...

Twilight was crying while eating didnt notice this,but her hair grew back to norma length,her skin turned peach her wings have dissapeared along with her pony she was eating her ice-cream and crying Mabel came in to check on screamed in amazement,your normal again! Twilight gasped,she looked at her hand,it was peach she then looked in her was right she was back to normal,she was so extatic she could hardly breathe!

Hi guys!Thank you so much for all the support!And bear with me It is almost over!Ony 3 more chapters! :D Hope you guys still understand whats going on :)


	10. A Letter

Back in Equestria...

All the girls were in Pikie pie's bedroom seeing her crying on her long has she been like this asked been like this for 2 weeks now replied AppleJack, I just cant help but to feel sorry for managed to say,w-why did it have to be her!We dont know answered Rainbow Dash who was sittig down because of a broken Rainbow?Asked FlutterShy,what happened to your wing?RainbowDash sighed,I was working on some spins when Scootaloo came crashing into me on her came in the Cutie Mark Crusaders. You called my name?Asked Scoodaloo,no I was just telling them what replied Scoodaloo looking sad im really got up and whent over to hug her,I know you are ran in the room panting,FlutterShy blushed Rarity looked at him Fluttershy put her head down pulled out a letter for them to read,

Dear Rarity,AppleJack,Pinkie Pie,RainbowDash,and FlutterShy,

I just wanted to ask you something,do you have any clue where Discord is?Normally he would come to the castle for aother mission,but he has not shown up for a few weeks now,I am very worried please write you

Sincerely,

Princess Celestia.

They all turned their heads to FlutterShy,Applejack asked,do you know where your um- husband is?FlutterShy nodded her head and said well kind of, he said that he will be on a long journey to find me something,he doest know how long he will be but he promised to come four other girls looked at eachother feeling - uh you dont know where he whent?Asked , answered FlutterShy but I know him,he will always be there for me.

Hi guys thank you so much!And sorry about chapter 9, I accidently put on chapter 5 for it but dont you worrie! I fixed it so maybe later if it was Chapter 5 for you maybe later you can read the actuall chapetr and you guys might wanna thank Siren melody songs for this chapter,So ya thank you! #Siren melody songs


	11. This is Halloween!

Super Rarity Fan:Hi guys! Happy Halloween! I decided to make this chapter for Halloween its random and I know that this story is my most popular so ya here it is :D

FlutterShy:Mare's and colt's of every age

Spike:wouldnt you like to see something strange?

RainbowDash:come with us and you will see

AppleJack:This our town of Halloween

Everyone:This is halloween, this is halloween

Spike: pumpkins scream in the dead of night

Everyone:This is Halloween,

Rarity:Everypony make a scene

Spike:Trick or Treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

Cute mark crusaders:This our town everpony scream

Everyone:in our town of Halloween

RainbowDash: I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

AppleJack:I am the one hiding under your stairs, hooves like snakes and spiders in my hair

Everyone:this is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween!, Halloween!, Halloween!,Halloween!

Spike:In this town,we call home, everypony hail to the pumpkin song

Mayor:In this town, don't be love it now?, everypony's waiting for the next surprise

Fluttershy:Round that corner,man hiding in the trash can

RainbowDash:Something;s waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...

Everyone:Scream!This is Halloween

Rarity Red'n'black, slimey green

Everybody:Aren't you scared?

Pound cake and pumpkin cake:Well,Thats just fine say it once say it twice take a chance and roll the dice ride like the moon in the dead of night.

Spike:Everypony scream!. everypony scream!

Everyone:In our town of Halloween

Pinkie Pie:I am the clown with a tear away face, here in a flash and gone without a trace

Princes Cadence: I am the "who" when you call, whos there? I am the wind blowing through your hair

Princess Luna:I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright

everyone:This is Hallowenn, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Tender lumplings everywhere, Life's no fun without a good scare

AppleJack:Thats our job

FlutterShy:But were not mean

AppleJack and FlutterShy: In our town of Halloween

Mayor:In this town, dont we love it now?Everyponys waiting for the next surprise

Everyone: Twilight Sparkle might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee, make you jump out of our skin, This is Halloween,this is Halloween,Halloween!,Halloween!Halloween!

Cutie Mark Crusaders: In this town, we call home everypony hail to the pumpkin song.

Everyone: La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la

I was not a part of this Celestia added sipping ,who was conducting this group of ponys said #Party pooper!Celestia just rolled her Halloween said.

Thank you guys and Siren Songs I put a comment that will answer your problem, I am so sorry I was not paying thank you guys and please post #Celestia is a party pooper! :D


	12. The Love Potion

Super Rarity Fan:This chapter is to say sorry, if you did not like the "this is Halloween" song.I just wanted to have something fun :)

It has been 3 months now,and Dipper had fallen hoplelessly in love with she did not return the was heart broken and so in love that he used his journal to flashed his purple light on a page that said "there is no such thing as love"he figured that would be the best page to look at that will tell him he was right,this is what he read:

I was so in love with this one girl,I decided to find something within the forest,considering almost everything is in there.I whent deeper and deeper into the I saw a mushroom that had hearts swirling around, I figured this was it.

Dipper decided thats all he needed to read,so he then lied where he was going to Twilight and left the Mystery whent deep into the forest,it had been almost 2 hours when he found a mushroom with floating hearts swirling around he exclaimed he grabbed the shovel he brought with dug it up,it was alot smaller than he was about the size of his put it in his pocket and ran home,after a hour of being lost in the forest he made it back to the Mystery ran to him,I was worried sick!She yelled at has been 2 hours!Dipper said,Sorry he he dashed back to his room and locked the door.I wonder why I didnt lock it when I took her journal he thought to shrugged and whent to his bed,wait he said looking at his book was gone,Mabel!He screamed,coming! he heard Mabel then heard her skipping then her slamming into the laughed and unlocked the door,uh sorry he said still having a rubbed her head and laughed they got under controle Dipper asked her where his book I'm using it to show Twilight your... !?Dipper roared with rage GIVE ME IT NOW!Ok ok chill replied Mabel very shocked at her brother,she swore she saw smoke coming out of his handed him the book and he slammed the sighed who the heck can understand whats in that guys head?She turned away and whent sighed,finally I can get back to my flashed his light around his page to find a recipe of some he found one for some punch,he need water and strawberrys and a love whent downstairs to get the ingredients,when Twilight came would you mind telling me what your doing?she asked staring at the glass of water and just hungry Dipper said eating a strawberry,then taking a sip of the she said,she then opened the you guys have any oats?No sorry replied Dipper slowly rushing to the do you have any leaves then?She asked looking up,but she didnt see Dipper was in his room,ok first lets clean this cup from my germs,he grabbed a cloth and cleaned the now lets see...oh here I need 4 strawberrys in the glass of water and the mushroom stirred then did so,the glass sparkled and two peices of hearts hovered above and became share with the one you love,oh I didnt know I had to drink this shrugged and whent downstairs to get another glass to poor it he did so,he was about to go give a glass to Twilight when Mabel came out to see what he was that?Mabel asked punch I made for Twilight,dude Mabel said turning serious you already asked her out like five times get over ?Dipper asked looking at her like she was , at least in my scrapbook you did she said pulling out her scrapbook with hand drawn pictures of Dipper asking and Twilight shaking her rolled his eyes and whent back to give it to found Twilight in her room looking at herself still confused about her appearence couldnt help but to stare.

When Twilight noticed him staring at her she turned around and said Dipper walking toward her,hello replied Twilight who was staring at the handed her a glass,want some?he asked replied Twilight,she hadnt realized she was so held the glass up and said "to friends!" uh yeah to friends Dipper said with a smile and they clinked teir glasses then drank until it was all gone,Twilight wiped her mouth and said that's good where did you-Twilight stared at Dipper and felt something she never felt of when she saw sneaked into the room with a radio and set it down on the couch and pressed of a sudden the room filled with the lyrics:

I threw a wish in the well

dont ask me ill never tell

I looked at you as it fell and now your in my way

I trade my soul for a wish

pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasnt looking for this

and now your in my way

your stare was holding

ripped jeans

skin was showin

hot night

wind was blowin

where you think your going baby?

hey I just met you

and this is crazy

but heres my number

so call me maybe

Mabel was dancing like crazy but still staring at Mabel and Dipper who were getting closer and closer were about to kiss when Luna's voice came through her up Twilight this is a spell...Twilights head shook and she snapped out of the Dipper did as well,what just happened?He asked turning his head to the glasses on the floor.I-I dont know answered !Twilight yelled please turn off that music!Pinkie?Asked Mabel looking at her,whos Pinkie?Just a friend of mine who is in turned off the music,Twilight thought and thought about what had then noticed the glasses on the floor,Dipper...she asked what was in that punch.

hope you enjoyed! #sorry!


	13. Pinkie and FlutterShy

Back in Equestria...

In the night you could faintly see a Pinkie Pie in a black was creeping through PonyVille.I wonder if FlutterShy knows anything Pinke said suspicously when she passed FlutterShy's then crept forwards towards the door and knocked,FlutterShy who was crying in her pillow about Spike, whent downstairs and opened the hi Pinkie she said rubbing her are you doing up this late?She replied Pinkie I am going to save Twilight of course!Oh how are you going to do that?I will sneek in and go through the magic portal to find Twilight,those hideous monsters are probrabl torturing her!exclaimed my replied FlutterShy,well good turned around to go back into her pillow when Pinkie turned her your coming with me!She yelled ?!screamed FlutterShy but before she knew it she was in a black jumpsuit on a train to me?Asked FlutterShy why did you bring me?Well said Pinkie,with Twilight gone somepony needs to be smart right?Well I decided that I will be that smart I did some hardy hard thinky stuff and I know what to then pulled out a peice of paper and began drawing her plan with we sneek into the castle,then we sneek into the what I expect with my smartical brain is that it will be red and bloody and my replied FlutterShy, bu isnt that the same thing as um well she whent up to Pinkies ear and said Hell?Whats Hell?Asked Pinkie you know how there is heaven right?when ponys go up for being think of a underground evil and well its basicly when pons died and they were so you mean when Discord dies,he will go to hell?Asked Pinkie getting the hang of - wait,no!remarked FlutterShy,she was mad at her friend for accusing the love of her life going to so its a very bad place?Asked Pinkie trying not to say that has Discord in it when he is train stopped and they were in canterlot,FlutterShy began to fly when Pinkie pulled her down,you cant fly Princess Luna will see you!Its fine you know me I dont fly that high, see?Exclaimed rolled her she they reched the palace FlutterShy flew over as low as she could and opened the gate for Pinkie to come said Pinkie all we have to do now is find a pair of huge doors surrounded by gaurds.Y-Y-You mean like that one?Fluttershy stammerd pointing to large doors with at least 5 said Pinkie, you distract them,me!? yelled Fluttershy as quite as she you I know what to do you need to distract how?Asked Fluttershy,Pinkie rubbed her got it!She opened her backpack and put a white lacy dress on FlutterShy.I knew that I would need this,w-what are you doing?Asked was now putting blush and eyeliner on FlutterShy and brushing her 10 minutes later, she was was the most beautiful mare anypony had seen now,go on show em your stuff!Pinkie nudged FlutterShy towards the gaurds, but Pinkie im on its not like your doing anything exept showing them your pretty.W-well I guess your gulped and walked up to the she said the gaurds mouths dropped one in the middle who seemed like the leader stood up and look at she will do he said to the other gaurds,I-I will do for what? asked Fluttershy gaurd kissed her and Pinkie paniced,she quickly grabbed the keys and unlocked the door, Pinkie grabbed Fluttershy and she said and they were off Pinkie locked the door behinde touched her lips,they were moist from the ,FlutterShy started but she was interrupted when pinkie shouted NO TIME TO TALK!and pulled on her arm into the triangular portal.

The two girls were transported into Gravity Falls where Twilight and Discord theirs was not so smooth,since there were two of them the crashed into eachother,but after that they were this doesnt look like Hell at all!Screamed Pinkie upset she got it Pinkie you might want to keep it down a bit said WHY SHOULD I!?Continued Pinkie thats why and she pointed to said Pinkie,well well well it looks like we have a pink version of that annoying twin Mabel and what is this?He said looking at my partners beautiful bride,how about you come with !Yelled Pinkie,wrong answer replied Bill and he snapped his fingers and they were gone.

hope you enjoyed! :D


	14. They know

About a minute later, Twilight heard a faint scream of her friend was that?!Asked Twilight getting up,what was what?Asked Mabel.T-That sounded like FlutterShy,FlutterShy?The twins asked looking at her like she was going 's one of my friends that lives in Equestria,she looked in the mirror and saw some wings and ears fading.M-My magic has been triggered for a quick moment,my friend...it must have been its fading away again said Dipper getting up to try to comfort her.I know,but FlutterShy wouldnt go unless somebody came and made who... she asked herself, in her ears she could hear conffetti PinkiePie... Twilight knows she is not supposed to go through portals without permmission!If they did go through...they should be on the roof!Twilight jumped with excitment, oh I cant wait to see my friends again!Come one!She cheered and pulled them up to Dippers stepped out the window and climbed carefully up to the roof,when Twilight got there she started asking a whole bunch of questions, but her eyes were closed cuz she knew if she opened the she would burst out got up and said,uh Twilight theres noone opened her eye and yelled, WHAT!?.She saw noone,she looked at the ground to see peices of conffetti and a bit of light pink were here...mumbled Twilight under her breath,Dipper put his hand on her shoulder and said I dont know what happened to them, but we wont stop until we find smiled at her friends, thank you guys so hugged Dipper as he started turning red while Mabel smiled and was about to play the song again, when Dipper gave her the stink eye then continued hugging Twilight.

IN DISCORD AND BILL CAVE

Discord was in their cave cleaning up the place and having some he was done, he sat down and watched his favorite Mystery Shack!Bill came in with the two girls behinde his back wanting it to be a surprise, im baack!He called to got up to greet his partner, Pinkie and FlutterShy exchanged terrified faces.I got a surprise for you he do show me said Discord please,Bill pulled out the two young had her eyes closed, she didnt want to face the monster (she didnt know it was Discord) while Pinkie looked at Discord with wide gasped how d-did you find I just picked them up answerd look at this one,he pulled up FlutterShy open your eyes my dear you shouldnt be afraid of shouldnt I be?She asked still with her eyes closed,well just open your eyes and you will slowly opened one eye then the other, it took her a while to get her vision right before her, was her beloved husband managed a awkward smile and waved, FlutterShy couldnt say anything she was too why are you here?Did he trap ou here?She asked with hope he wasnt still evil.W-Well Discord stammered kind of, you see umm I uhh,Bill finished for him we are a team trying to take over Gravity Falls and gasped at the news, she managed to say D-Discord I-I thought you changed a tear came down her dearest d-dont cry Discord pleaded, you know me, I never I would never turn my back on what are you doing right now?Asked Fluttershy.I am offering you a chance of a life time!To be my lovely queen,and take over these pathetic picture it my dear, I crown perched perfectly on your head we can rule all over the land!Discord, Fluttershy said we we we already had this disscussion - but innturrepted Discord, this is much more we can rule ALL of this world together and !Yelled FlutterShy,I said no I will not be a queen I just want to be a normal pony!Discord looked angry,fine he said you wanna do this the hard way we can do this the hard moved closer and closer to Fluttershy like a tiger about to screamed and everyone in Oregon could Twilight.

Hope you guys enjoyed!Sorry for the clif-hanger,its just so fun and makes you wann read more! :D check out my other storys I just made a new one called a Minecraft Love Story (MLP Style!) so ya it has SweetieBelle and ButtonMash!And tell me what you think about the video I made!(Also tell me if you think I should make a Audio Drama out of this!)

Super Rarity Fan out!


	15. Twilight finds them

When Twilight heard that scream, a spark came through her like when they defeated Nightmare Moon and claimed the of a sudden, Twilights skin turned purple, her hair grew into a longer ponytail and she grew her wings and pony and Dipper looked at her stunned, where is the Equestrian magic?Theres noone , said Twilight calmly its not someone its something that triggered it this time.I need to save my friends,how do you know where they are?Asked , I dont know but something is pulling me to someplace and I think we should follow and Mabel shrugged, they had weirder things happen grabbed both of their hands and she flew off, Dipper started panicing while Mabel was having the time of her saw ALL of Oregon!This is amazing!Shouted Mabel I cant beleive this is happeneng!Dipper isnt this amazing!?Dipper looked pale, do we have to be so high up?He asked, then he started to turn from white to worrie answered Twilight who was struggling holding the two twins, we are almost flew for what seemed hours when she stopped feeling the pull at a empty cave on the side of a jumped towards the floor of the cave and heeved a releived my flyings not that bad said Twilight,you remind me just like Twilight froze,she couldnt beleive her ,was NOTHING!? screamed Twilight, I COME OUT ALL THE WAY HERE FOR NOTHING!?Fluttershy and PinkiePie heard Twilight was being hung over in a cage full of hot fudge while Fluttershy was tied to a throne with a multicolored couldnt yell for help, she had duct tape over her could though, TWILIGHT!She screamed hoping she could hear gasped and started banging on the wall of the cave,Mabel and Dipper started to help took a half an hour but they finally got into their evil was just as Twilight suspected,floating upisde down , great it always has to be Discord she didnt see her friends though so she decided to walk through it accidentlly bumped into a floating couch or chair once in a Twilight got to the back she saw a pair of doors,she shrugged and opened the screamed when she saw what was saw her 2 dearest friends miserable and hurt.

Pinkie! Fluttershy! She yelled, dont worrie! Ill save you!She raced to Fluttershy first since it would be easier to have another flyer with once she stepped into the room Fluutershys and Pinkies Equestrian magic came alive and Dipper were just standing at the doorway in awe as Twilight saved her she did she turned around to face PinkiePie when Discord appeared with a red hello Twilight I wasnt expecting you !Yelled Twilight, why did you do this!We thought you really did blah blah replied Discord you really thought ME, the spirit of disharmony would change to good just like that!?Ha you really fell for it, and now with my beautiful queen we shall rule both of the pathetic if I had anything to do about it!Yelled Twilight charging for Discord.I wouldnt do that if I were you replied Discord, you see this here red button?This will dump poor PinkiePie into my boleved pool of hot fudge,he stuck his finger in the pool and licked he remarked, but anyways I am sure you wouldnt like your dear friend PinkiePie to be turned into a chocolate statue, now would you?Your bluffing!Yelled Twilight and she charged forward, Discord smiled and pressed the as he said, down whent the cage with one of her best !Screamed Twilight.

Ha!Sorry guys, I just wub cliff hangers! 8) the next chapter will probrably out the last one more likely so hope you enjoyed!And I might make a sequel to this story!And just thank you guys so much for all of the support! You guys just make my day! :')


	16. The End

Twilight collapsed to floor, fine she said with a tear in her was about to fall in when Discord stopped thats a good girl he said with a smile,just remember any other funny buisness and she goes and Mabel were watching all of this when Discord noticed are you two looking at!?Discord screamed and through to back of the then remembered Bill talking about them, he slowly walked up to them and said.I am sure you are quite good friends with my ?Asked Dipper,Bill came rising out of the floor, hello Pines you remember me?He asked about to this was happening Twilight tip toed over to Pinkie, dont worrie she whispered Ill find a way to get you out of was about to cry, you do remember me she smiled about to cry as well and answered, of course I and Fluttershy flew up and tried to open the caged we arnt going to get her out whispered Fluttershy, he is going to turn around any mean like now?Asked Discord who just appeared on the cage with his gulped and managed to say yes.I thought we had a deal said Discord, about to push the sorry said Fluttershy my dear Fluttershy said Discord, I can never be mad at are just being confused and parnoid I know you do want to be my queen, and I know that you love veins filled with rage,thats it!She yelled I cant take it anymore!I will never ever!Be your queen!Nor, do I love you becuase how am I supposed to love someone who is about to kill me dearest friend!I LOVE SPIKE!She was looking at her now, even Bill.Y-You dont love me?Said Discord with a tear rolling down his turned away and answered with a angry , but Fluttershy I did this all for you please forgive me he !?She yelled I'm supposed to forgive you just like that?Well I got news for you buddy, if you did this all for me then why did you nearly kill my friend!W-well I knew they would not let me just have you like that, that present I was getting youwas aland to rule over for your my husband, why wouldnt they!?Asked its just I-I-I dont know its just the awful things I have done in the looked at him, if you stop all of this right now then my love for you will come back, its just how am I supposed to love someone who will do this?Discord sighed, he snapped his fingers and Pinkie was with flew up and kissed Discord on the cheek, thank you she said.

Wait, wait, wait said Bill furious you will stop your dreams just for her!Discord sighed,yes she is the love of my life I will do anything for she is my said, then I guess I will have to eliminate all of snapped his fingers and they were all had completely forgotten about Dipper and scrambled behind a non-floating bookshelf and formed a are we gona do?Asked girlfriend is turned red she is not my girlfrind!He yelled as quite as he took out his journal, he decided to look at the empty pages with his black enough, there was pictures of Bill, he turned the page to what seemed like a read:

In thirtey years of work I have discovered a portal to another dimmension, I whent through it and never got back home ever since.I soon decided to act crazy so noone will discover before I left, I looked at my library to find a prophecy.I do hope that this will come true it is, One Summer, a young man will find a beautiful maiden on his will turn out to be from a different dimmension and tell the young boy and his twin sister all about will all stand up to the Lord of Cayos himself as with once that is over, A old man will be free and the portal will open once again. I do beleive that that old man is first when I read it I did not understand the words boy and maiden and over thirtey years of this place I do know what it means let this prophecy be true.

Once Dipper finished he gasped, we need to fight he ?!Are crazy?Asked , he said we need to fight to let the author studied him but could not find any joke places in sighed, ran out from behinde the bookshelf to had his back towards them so Dipper threw a book at him to get his Bill!He turned his head and saw Mabel and laughed what are you two gona do to stop me?He !Yelled Dipper and he got picked up by his sister and thrown up to hung onto Bills foot and started kicked himself off of his leg and Dipper whent !Yelled Twilight, her eyes flashed white and she popped her bubble that she was trapped flew racing towards to pick up Dipper,once their hands locked Dipper felt his strength and they flew back -in-hand, both their eyes flashed white and it shined over !He screamed and dissolved, but before he called out, I will come back, if its the last thing I do!Dipper and Twilight softly flew down and their eyes turned looked at eachother who were still hand in couldnt help herself and she kissed turned red at this, but slowly turned normal as they kissed.

Once they got back to the Myster Shack Dipper told her all about the looked up at the knew what she wanted to do,they climbed up to the roof, and sure enough there was the someone else was there, Old man miguket?Asked old man stood up as he changed into his Equestrian self like eyes grew big, Starswirlda bearded?She my dear, I was hoping that this day would come.I had been trapped here for over a thousand now you two have saved handed him his he said, I think you will need swirl smiled and said, my boy, you can keep it you have alot to learn about this town, just promsie me you wont do anything dangerous with ?Dipper smiled and others were waiting for them in Dippers room when Dipper came time he , Fluttershy, and Discord whent upstairs as Dipper and Mabel waved all met Twilight and Starswirl on the roof and walked through the are home said Twilight realizing her transformation back.

Hi!I will add one more chapter but you dont have to read it, its just the epilouge for the next book!I think it will come out at about... November 1st! I need you guys to wait a while XD


	17. EPILOGUE

EPILOUG

Dipper and Mabel now had to explain to their Grunkle Stan why there was a Bill shaped portal on the they finished they decided to lock it up where the wax sculpters used to looked into Twilights old room and turned off the then whent upstairs and looked at the wall beside his was aout 20 different pictures of him and had Mabel with them to.A tear rolled down his cheek and onto his bed then thought about the , he wondered.

Discord had to do alot of explaining to do when he got apoligized to girls all hugged Twilight in her return, Fluttershys crush faded away as she once again fell in love with her was back in her castle reading her book, she then turned her head to her journal wich she had brought with pulled it onto her desk, as she read the last page of her journey, it said:

Today was scary, sad, and amazing.I had found Star Swirl and defeated the evil Triangle my friend PinkiePie nearly turned into a chocolate statue, but the most terrifieng amazing thing that that I found love.

At the bottom of the page was a picture of her and smiled and cloed her journal.


End file.
